Furacão
by Fofa W
Summary: Gina, Rony e Hermione resolvem fazer algo para levantar o astral de Harry. Mas essa trama acaba envolvendo a todos. Short Rony Hermione, com uma pitada de Harry Gina.


Autor: Fofa Weasley  
E-mail: Furacão  
Capa:   
Sinopse: Gina, Rony e Hermione resolvem fazer algo para levantar o astral de Harry. Mas essa trama acaba envolvendo a todos.

Shipper: Rony/Hermione, uma pitada de Harry/Gina  
Classificação: PG  
Gênero: Romance com uma pitada de comédia  
Spoilers: Livros 1 a 5  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Hogwarts

bFuracão – por Fofa Weasley/b

Desde que acabou seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Rony andava cabisbaixo. Sentia que não tinha ainda levado a sério seu futuro como bruxo, e resolveu que se dedicaria mais a isso no sexto ano. E assim foi. Resolveu que iria ser Auror, como Harry. Empenhou-se nos estudos, e até a prof. McGonnagal o elogiou uma vez: i"Estou vendo que o senhor Weasley resolveu dar um rumo a sua vida..."/i É, isso vindo da carrancuda professora poderia sim ser tomado como elogio, até porque ela disse isso com um olhar enviesado para Harry, que andava mais distraído do que nunca. E sempre que Rony tocava no assunto, o amigo ou desviava o assunto, ou respondia com um grosseiro i"Me deixa em paz, ok?"/i

Era uma abafada tarde de verão, e Rony estava sentado nos jardins d'A Toca, aproveitando a primeira semana das férias.Observava ao longe Gina, que estava absorta lendo um livro na sobra abençoada de uma árvore. Nos últimos tempos, quando observava Gina seus pensamentos sempre acabavam em Harry:

i"Que cara idiota. Perdeu de ficar com uma gata linda que nem minha irmã. Se bem que pelo jeito ela tá se virando bem, a safada... Hahaha, quem diria, a Gininha... Se bem que, no estado que tá o Harry, é capaz de ele não enxergar uma garota nem que ela estivesse dançando Ula Ula pelada na frente dele... Preciso fazer alguma coisa prá melhorar o humor dele... mas o quê?"/i

Resolveu pedir ajuda à Gina. Afinal, ela era a versão feminina de Fred e Jorge.

- Gina? Posso incomodar?

- Claro maninho! – disse Gina, fechando o livro.

- Sabe, eu queria sua ajuda prá...

- PÁRA TUDO! – gritou Gina se levantando com os braços abertos erguidos – Ronald Bill Weasley pedindo ajuda prá irmãzinha? E não tem uma testemunha quando a gente precisa...

- Serve eu?

- MIONE! – Gina gritou e no momento seguinte estava pendurada no pescoço da amiga – você não avisou que vinha! Ah, a mamãe vai ficar louca de te ver aqui! Vou já avisar ela! – E saiu correndo em direção a casa.

- Gina tem razão. – disse Rony, enquanto Mione se recompunha do 'pequeno abraço' de Gina – O que faz aqui?

- Credo, Rony... Se soubesse que você iria me receber assim, não tinha vindo...

- Não, Mione, foi mal... Foi o susto. Mas não enrola. O que fez a madame nos dar a honra? – Rony a encarava com um olhar inquisidor, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom.

Rony cresceu, e como. Isso não era novidade há séculos. Mas ele estava impressionando Mione. Desde o início do sexto ano, ele estava diferente. Seguro, forte, maroto... E lindo.

- Ah, Rony, me desculpa... Eu não tive tempo de avisar... Mas é que meus pais tiveram que viajar de última hora para um congresso... Eu mandei uma coruja hoje pela manhã para sua mãe, e...

- E lá vem o furacão... – Diz Rony, apontando para as costas de Mione com o queixo, sem tirar as mãos do bolso. Molly Weasley vinha correndo, secando as mãos no avental.

- Hermione, minha querida! – disse a matrona dos Weasley, catando Hermione em um maternal abraço de urso – estou contente em vê-la!

- Sra. Weasley... Eu não quero atrapalhar... – disse a garota com a cabeça baixa.

- Ora, minha querida, você é sempre bem vinda aqui! Recebi sua coruja agora a pouco, sempre tão gentil! Fique a vontade, ok? – disse Molly, e se retirou.

- Ok. – Mione resmungou, ainda de cabeça baixa, até que Rony se aproximou e levantou seu queixo com o indicador.

- Ei, que desânimo é esse? Até parece que está aqui obrigada...

- NÃO! Não, Rony, claro que não... – Mione pode sentir as bochechas queimarem. Nisso eles avistaram Fred e Jorge, que chegavam do trabalho para jantar.

- Olá galera! Nossa, Mione, tá bonita, hein! – disse Fred, segurando a mão dela e a fazendo girar – Não acha, Jorge?

- Linda! Não tá, Rony?

Por essa nem os gêmeos esperavam. Rony olhou Mione de cima a baixo, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, e disse apenas "Ô!"

Mione foi salva por Gina, gritando da cozinha que fossem jantar.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, com todos conversando amenidades. Quando terminaram, Rony e Gina resolveram que arrumariam a cozinha para a mãe, e Mione se prontificou a ajudar. Enquanto passava um prato molhado a Mione, Gina lembrou-se da conversa que não terminou com o irmão à tarde.

- Ei, Rony, que tipo de ajuda ia me pedir e não pediu? Fiquei curiosa...

Rony guardou a panela que tinha nas mãos e sentou numa cadeira.

- Sabe, maninha, estou preocupado com o Harry... Ele tem estado tão deprimido, distraído nos estudos... O próximo ano será nosso último, e ele não se esforça... Se continuar assim, não conseguirá ser auror...

- É, eu também estou preocupada com ele, Rony... – interviu Mione. – Acho que deveríamos fazer algo para animá-lo, prá ele ver que ainda tem amigos e pessoas que se importam com ele...

- E você quer que eu ajude em que, especificamente? – questionou Gina.

- Ora maninha, eu sei que a geniazinha das bagunças vai pensar em alguma coisa... – caçoou Rony, que levou uma esponja cheia de sabão na cara.

- Eu não devia, mas vou ajudar, pelo Harry. Na verdade, até já sei o que podemos fazer... Vou agora escrever a Dumbledore!

- Dumbledore? – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Rony e Mione.

Harry acordou naquela manhã com o mesmo bom humor que carregava nos últimos anos, ou seja, nenhum. Levantou reclamando do calor, que não conseguira dormir, que Edwiges não tinha voltado ainda e até que seus chinelos estavam longe demais da cama. A coruja deu um pio revoltado, como quem diz "tá, não descarrega em mim!"

- Pelo menos você está aqui! – espragueijou o garoto, enquanto a coruja levantava a pata para que ele tirasse a carta e ela pudesse voar para o mais longe possível do seu indigesto dono.

O garoto abriu o pergaminho, e na hora reconheceu a letra bem escrita da carta.

i Caro Harry,

Como está? Espero que bem. Estou lhe escrevendo porque tivemos notícias de Voldemort aqui na Ordem. Estamos todos preocupados com sua segurança, por isso quero que vá imediatamente para a casa dos Weasley. Já mandei uma carta a Molly e Arthur avisando de sua chegada, e eles ficarão contentes em recebê-lo.

Sinto muito, mas não posso lhe dar mais detalhes. Não agora.

Alvo Dumbledore./i

Harry ficou muito nervoso com os a maneira que Dumbledore insistia em lhe tratar, "Ele acha que eu ainda sou criança, por Merlin!", mas mesmo assim não discutiria.

Harry colocou as poucas coisas que tinha tirado do malão de volta nele e desceu as escadas para falar com os tios.

- Onde você pensa que vai, moleque? – disse tio Valter, com uma coxa de galinha na boca.

- Primeiro: não fale de boca cheia. Segundo, eu não penso, eu vou. Aliás, já fui! E para alegria de vocês, provavelmente não volte mais! – apenas o que se escutou depois foi o estrondo da porta sendo batida. Tio Valter deu de ombros e voltou à sua coxinha.

Molly Weasley não cabia em si de alegria por ver Harry:

- Oh, meu querido, que alegria! Você aqui conosco tão cedo!

- É, Sra. Weasley... Pena que sejam nessas circunstâncias...

- Harry! – Mione veio correndo para abraçar o amigo – que bom que veio! Venha, vamos lá prá dentro conversar, Rony está esperando...

Chegando na sala, Gina estava sentada no sofá, com o olhar vidrado no nada. Rony, por sua vez, estava sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Quando viu Harry, abriu um sorriso:

- Ah, cara, ainda bem que você chegou! Não agüentava mais ficar aqui sozinho com essas duas... – Rony levantou e abraçou um Harry espantado com a reclamação do amigo. – Vem, vamos lá pro meu quarto...

- Oi prá você também, Harry... – disse Gina sem desviar o olhar do nada – Pelo jeito tu escondeu a educação no mesmo lugar que o teu humor... – disse e saiu da sala, seguida por Hermione.

- O que deu nela? – Harry Perguntou, acompanhando as garotas com o olhar. – O que eu fiz?

- Não dá bola, cara... Essas duas tão assim... Insuportáveis, desde que Mione chegou...

Os dois subiram, e conversavam enquanto Harry arrumava suas coisas na parte do guarda roupas que Rony reservou a ele.

- Mione! Ei, Mione! – Rony sussurrava na fresta que estava aberta na porta do quarto de Gina.

- Rony! O Harry não te viu? – disse Mione, saído para o corredor e fechando a porta. No instante seguinte se arrependeu, pois como o corredor era estreito, ficou perigosamente perto de Rony.

- Não, garota, não esquenta... Olha só, recebi uma carta de Dumbledore... Está tudo certo, vamos prá lá amanhã cedo...

- Ah, Rony, eu estou com medo... E se não der certo? E se Harry ficar chateado conosco?

Rony passou as costas da mão no rosto de Hermione, e ela fechou os olhos instintivamente, saboreando o toque.

- Não te preocupa, gatinha... Tudo vai dar certo. Confia em mim.

- Ok, eu confio – disse Mione em um fio de voz – afinal, foi idéia de um Weasley, não? E quando um Weasley apronta alguma, sai de baixo...

- É isso aí! Eu já vou indo, porque se o Harry vê a gente aqui, vai tudo por água abaixo – disse Rony, dando um beijo na testa da garota.

Mione se perguntava até quando agüentaria fingir que não sentia nada.

Quando estavam todos sentando à mesa para jantar, Harry chega esbaforido balançando um pedaço de pergaminho, e se dirige a Rony:

- Tu recebeu uma dessas também?

- Se é uma carta de Dumbledore, sim. – respondeu Rony, mas preocupado com a janta do que com o amigo.

- Carta de Dumbledore? – perguntou Gina – e o que diz?

- Não é da sua conta, garota. – Resmunga Rony.

- O Diretor nos chamou para fazer um curso de férias, preparatórios para os NIEM's, Gina. E não dá bola prá esse grosso do teu irmão, ele não tem modos mesmo... – Mione respondeu a pergunta da amiga, olhando ameaçadoramente para Rony, que levantou os olhos da comida apenas para fazer uma careta para Hermione.

- Chega, crianças – disse o Sr. Weasley – agora vamos tratar de comer, pois vocês ainda têm de arrumar suas coisas para viajarem amanhã.

- Ahn, Rony... – perguntou Harry, sem olhar o amigo, enquanto colocava todas suas coisas de volta no malão. – O que deu em ti e na Mione? Tão que nem gato e rato, cara...

- Ih, amigo, nem me fala dessa garota... To de saco cheio de ter que agüentar as manhas dela... É que eu falei umas verdades prá ela, daí já viu, né...

Harry ia repreender o amigo, mas parou prá pensar quantas vezes nos últimos dois anos tinha sido rude com Hermione. Resolveu guardar seu comentário prá si.

- Por que só estamos nós no trem? Onde está o resto dos alunos? – Harry perguntava a Hermione, olhando para os lados.

- Porque estamos indo mais cedo para ajudar os professores a preparar as aulas, esqueceu, Harry? – Gina tinha combinado tudo com o Diretor. – Mas vamos logo, vamos para a cabine dos monitores, é maior e mais confortável...

Quando se dirigiam aos fundos do trem, Mione sentiu uma dor no pé, como se tivesse levado um pisão.

- Que houve, Mione? – Perguntou Harry, fazendo menção em voltar para ver a amiga.

- Deixa ela, cara, tá fazendo manha de novo...

- Nem dirigi a palavra a você, Ronald Weasley. E podem continuar, acho que entrou algo no meu sapato, eu já vou...

Quando viu que os garotos não a escutariam mais, Hermione sussurrou:

- É você, Gina?

- Sim. Tá limpo?

- Tá, os garotos já foram para o vagão dos monitores. – Nisso Gina surgiu de baixo da capa de invisibilidade. – e tu roubou mesmo a capa do Harry, hein, safada?

- Roubei, não. Peguei emprestado. Tá, ele não sabe, mas eu vou devolver. E ele, desconfiou de algo?

- Não. Achou estranho o trem vazio, mas tu planejou tudo tão certinho, nada pode dar errado...

- Noooosssssaaaaa... Isso vindo da maior sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, que privilégio... – Gina mal terminou de falar e já estava levando tapas de Hermione. – Pára, Mione, vai chamar a atenção dos garotos, ai, ai, pára!

Olá garotos! Que bom revê-los! – Disse o velho Diretor de braços abertos, os esperando nas portas do castelo – venham, entrem, larguem suas coisas em seus dormitórios na grifinória e desçam para o jantar. Mandarei servir o jantar de nosso novo fantasma em seu dormitório.

Rony e Hermione seguraram o riso. Harry achou que o último comentário de Dumbledore era sinal de sua caduquice.

- Esse velho tá louco... – resmungou.

- Eu ouvi isso, Harry Potter! – disse o velho, sorrindo, já de costas para o grupo.

- Vamos, Harry, acorda! – Rony gritava, balançando o amigo pelos ombros. – já são nove horas, Dumbledore está nos esperando!

Encontraram Hermione no salão comunal, e desceram para tomar café. Como presumido, Dumbledore os esperava, sentado com os professores e funcionários da escola em uma mesa única no centro do salão.

- Agora não falta mais ninguém! Dobby, tenha a gentileza...

Nisso, os pratos se encheram com um farto café da manhã.

- Comam, todos, pois teremos um longo dia de preparativos pela frente.

Após o café, a Prof. McGonnagal dividiu os presentes em grupos de trabalho. Rony e Hermione iriam com Madame Pince e Hagrid separar os livros e materiais para as aulas, enquanto Harry ficou no grupo com o Prof. Flitwick e a Prof. Sprout e iriam arrumar as salas para a chegada dos alunos.

Quando Harry estava subindo para a torre de astronomia com centenas de telescópios nos braços, percebeu um movimento diferente. Estancou e desceu alguns degraus, e viu algo que parecia com Rony e Hermione aos cochichos. Quando ia se virar e chamar os amigos, tropeçou no degrau de deixou todos os telescópios caírem, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, que sobressaltou os amigos. No mesmo momento, aparece o Prof. Flitwick, bufando:

- Senhor Potter! Olha o que você fez! Vou ser obrigado a lhe dar uma detenção antes do começo das aulas! O senhor vai ficar na Torre de Astronomia polindo e desamassando esses telescópios, e só sairá de lá quando todos estiverem brilhando!

Harry estava pasmo. Esse dia não estava normal. Primeiro, ele é acordado pelo maior dorminhoco da face da terra, que também era seu melhor amigo. Agora, tomava uma detenção do professor mais pacato da escola.

- Não, não e não.

- Pô, Mione, como tu é chata...

- Gina, tu já parou prá pensar o que tu tá me pedindo?

- Já. E não tem nada de mais. Só quero que tu vá até a sala do Snape e pegue um pouco de Poção Polissuco prá mim. Só isso.

- Só? E tu acha pouco? E por que tu mesma não vai lá?

- Mione, eu não sei diferenciar Polissuco da Veritasserum. E se eu tomar a poção errada, e começar a falar o que não devo? Vai estragar tudo.

- Tá, tá certo. Mas prá que tu quer tanto a Polissuco?

- O Harry tá com o Mapa do Maroto lá. Mesmo se eu usar a capa, eu vou aparecer no mapa, se ele olhar... Eu preciso tirar o mapa dele pra ele não descobrir que eu estou aqui, e prá isso eu tenho que ser o Rony, já que o verdadeiro se negou a enganar o amigo...

- É só isso mesmo, Gina? – Hermione agora estava com aquele olhar não-adianta-tentar-me-enrolar.

- Eu preciso ver o Harry, Mione. To preocupada com ele.

- Sabia. Tá, ok, eu vou. Tu deu sorte que o Snape não está na escola, senão eu não ia.

Minutos depois Hermione já estava de volta com um frasco da Poção Polissuco. Gina colocou um fio de cabelo do irmão da poção e a bebeu de um gole só, fazendo careta. Em segundos se transformou em Rony.

- Olha só, até que não mudou muito... – Mione comentou sarcástica. – Vai, vai logo, eu dou um jeito de segurar teu irmão.

- Ah, essa vai ser a parte difícil, né, Mione...

- Sai... logo...daqui... – Gina já ia descendo as escadas. Mione a seguiu, e suspirou aliviada quando viu o verdadeiro Rony aparecer no salão comunal no momento exato que o quadro da Mulher Gorda se fechou.

- Rony! – Mione gritou de susto.

- Que bom que tu ficou tão feliz assim em me ver. – disse Rony com as mãos no bolso das calças. Aquela mania dele chamava a atenção de Hermione.

- Não, quer dizer, sim, quer dizer, ah... – Mione abaixou a cabeça, mas foi Rony quem mudou o rumo da conversa:

- Xadrez? – disse ele estendendo a mão e mostrando o tabuleiro à garota.

- Ih, Rony... Tu sabe que eu não sei jogar...

- Ora, vamos, eu te ensino... Tu vai ver que eu sou um ótimo professor.

Mione queria ver o quão ótimo em outras coisas ele poderia ser. Espantou esse pensamento chacoalhando a cabeça, e se sentou à frente do ruivo, com o tabuleiro entre eles.

Rony ia explicando as regras a Hermione, e ela estava se saindo bem, pois lógica sempre foi seu forte. Depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente conseguiu aplicar um xeque-mate.

- Aaahh, finalmente... – Rony exclamou, deitando-se no sofá com os braços abertos. – Prá quem não sabia jogar tu foi muito bem, hein, Mione?

- Pura sorte de principiante. E eu tive um bom professor. Aliás, o melhor. – Mione se espantou das palavras que deixou escapar, e levou a mão na boca.

- Opa, um elogio... – Rony se levantou e chegou com seu rosto perto do de Hermione, apoiando as mãos na guarda da poltrona que a garota se encontrava – Gostei disso. Deveríamos jogar mais vezes, prá ver se eu ganho mais desses... – chegou seus lábios a quase tocar os de Hermione, que fechou os olhos, mas no último instante, se distanciou e perguntou:

- Vou pegar um chocolate com Dobby. Quer?

- Que... quero. – balbuciou a garota, tentando retomar o fôlego.

Rony virou as costas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, sorrindo triunfante.

Em menos de um minuto, Gina passava pelo mesmo buraco.

- Até que enfim ele resolveu sair. O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? – Perguntou a ruiva para a amiga.

- Gina? Tu tá meio Rony ainda...

- Eu sei, por isso não entrei antes. Mas me conta, o que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Como assim nada? Ô Mione, eu sou tua amiga, conta aí, vai...

- É sério, Gina. Às vezes eu acho que ele tá só me provocando...

- É bem típico dos homens Weasley. Eu achei que Rony não seria igual aos irmãos. Mas tu vê pelos Gêmeos. Sempre com uma indiretinha maldosa...

- Eu só não sei até quando eu vou agüentar... – disse Mione cabisbaixa. – daqui a pouco eu faço uma loucura!

-Opa! É dessa parte que eu gosto!

- Olha quem falando... E tu, dona Ginevra Weasley, se é tão a favor de loucuras, por que não fez uma ainda?

- Tu disse bem. Ainda. Espere e verás!

- HARRY! HARRY!

O garoto estava absorto na monotonia de seu trabalho de polir telescópios, quando ouviu alguém do lado de fora gritar seu nome. Abriu a porta bem na hora que Hermione aparecia arfando na ponta da escada.

- O que houve, Mione? Te acalma e me conta, o que aconteceu?

- Ah, Harry! Nós estávamos preparando uns bichos-papões para o curso, mas não sei como eles escaparam! Estão fazendo a maior algazarra no saguão de entrada! Por favor Harry, nos ajude, são muitos!

Harry na hora largou o pano que tinha na mão e saiu correndo para o local da confusão, seguido por uma sorridente Hermione. Quando estavam descendo as escadarias, ele ouviu Mione gritar um feitiço que ele não conhecia. Quando olhou para trás, viu um bicho-papão estatelado no chão, já virando fumacinha.

- Nossa, Mione, em que livro tu aprendeu isso?

- Não foi um bom livro desta vez. Foi uma boa professora. Gina me ensinou.

Os dois ficaram pensando o que mais os professores Weasley podiam ensinar.

Chegando ao saguão, Harry viu que alguns professores estavam tentando deter o bando de papões que ali se encontravam.

- Cadê o resto dos professores, Mione? – Harry perguntou aos gritou, entre um Ridikullus e outro.

- Acho que estão lá dentro do salão. Harry, se tu dá conta desses aqui, eu vou entrar e ver se precisam de ajuda!

- Sim, eu dou conta, vá lá ver!

Mione entrou, e após alguns minutos saiu, com uma cara de apavorada:

- Ai, Harry, por Merlin, venha ver o que aconteceu aqui dentro... – Mione pegou a mão do amigo e se dirigiram à porta do salão. Harry estava com o coração sobressaltado, pensando em alguma tragédia.

Quando iam entrando, ele percebeu que o salão estava na escuridão. Aos pouco, seus olhos foram acostumando com a falta de luz, e ele conseguiu vislumbrar um vulto que era muito familiar.

- Gina? Mas... você... Mione, o que...

Neste momento, o salão se encheu de luz, e Harry escutou um coro de muitas vozes gritando:

- SURPRESA! PARABÉNS, HARRY!

A salva de palmas que seguiu ao susto foi como uma bênção dupla ao coração do garoto. Ali estavam todas as pessoas que lhe queriam bem. Desde os Professores de Hogwarts, todos, inclusive Snape, até aqueles que considerava sua família, que formavam um enxame de cabeças vermelhas. Molly chorava abraçada a Carlinhos, e a cabeça de Gui se sobressaia atrás dos gêmeos, que foram os primeiros a virem abraçar o aniversariante.

- Caramba... mas... como... vocês me enganaram esse tempo todo? Mas, Dumbledore, ele sabia?

- Não só sabia como fiz questão de participar dos preparativos, inclusive instruindo o prof. Flitwick em arranjar qualquer que fosse a desculpa esfarrapada para lhe tirar do caminho. – disse o velho professor.

Harry não pode se conter, e lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Foi neste momento que Rony e Hermione vieram abraçar o amigo.

- E vocês, me enganaram direitinho...

- É, né, fazer o que, era a única maneira que encontramos para lhe mostrar a quantidade de pessoas que querem seu bem, cara, que são seus amigos...

- Mas agora chega de conversa! Vamos à festa! – disse Dumbledore, batendo palmas, e nesse momento uma banda bruxa começou a tocar uma música bem agitada. Em segundos a pista de dança montada no centro do salão estava cheia de bruxos dançando alegremente.

- Quer dançar? – Mione perguntou cochichando no ouvido de Rony.

- Nossa. Mas tu sabe que eu não sei. Tem certeza?

- É uma boa hora prá eu te retribuir as aulas de xadrez...

- Tomara que eu seja tão bom aluno quanto tu foi. – Ele respondeu, dando a mão para a garota e a levando para o centro do salão.

Rony já não era o garotinho envergonhado do quarto ano, então se saiu muito bem na dança.

- Que evolução, Ronald Weasley! Está me saindo um excelente dançarino! – Mione comentou com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Rony.

- Eu aprendo rápido.

- Só não foi rápido em uma coisa...

- No que?

- Ah, Rony, cala a boca! – disse Mione olhando o ruivo nos olhos, enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e o beijou

No começo, ficou com receio que ele a empurrasse e gritasse "Tu tá louca, garota?", mas ele não fez isso. Claro que não. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, e mais, a beijou com paixão, como se estivesse vivendo até aquele momento a espera desse beijo. Pelo menos ela se sentia assim.

Após algum tempo, que nenhum dos dois soube precisar quanto tempo, eles cessaram o beijo, se olharam e riram. Todos os temores haviam acabado. Toda a vida anterior havia sumido. Agora só existiam eles. Rony e Hermione.

Ficaram um tempo se admirando, e Hermione olhou para os lados a procura de Harry. Avistou o amigo com um sorriso nos lábios, olhando para todos, e volta e meia alguém passava e conversava com ele. Há tempos não via o amigo tão feliz.

- Olha lá, gatinho, olha o Harry...

- Ele tá feliz, não tá? Tu acha que a gente conseguiu? -Nesse momento Harry encontra o olhar dos amigos e acena, com um olhar nostálgico.

- Olha, eu acho que sim, mas se não tá, agora vai ficar... Olha quem tá chegando perto dele... – Hermione olha para os arredores do amigo e sorri:

- Ah, o furacãozinho...

Estava com inveja dos amigos. Eles lá, dançando, abraçados, finalmente se entregando ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E ele ali, rodeado de amigos, mas os seus melhores amigos agora tinham assuntos particulares.

É. Estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes dos seus melhores amigos com eles mesmos. "Que pensamento mais idiota, Harry Potter!"

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos... – disse Gina se escorando na parede ao lado de Harry.

- Olha, acho que eles valem mais...

- Mais? Já achei que estava sendo bem generosa...

Rony olha prá Hermione e sorri. Ela retribui o sorriso. Aquela festa se transformou na melhor idéia que Gina já teve em sua vida. Pelo Menos para Rony. E ao que tudo indica para Gina também. Mas essa já é uma outra história...

Nota: Eu resolvi sair daquela mesmice de o Rony dar em cima da Mione, ou o Rony ser o envergonhadinho... e coloquei os itens sutilmente na trama, tomara que tu perceba! Ficou meio pequena, mas ou eu faço enorme ou pequena, é a vida. Eu adorei escrever, tomara que tu goste de ler! Beijos.


End file.
